As known from the days when cinema began, any film produced with usual methods will be always identical to itself. All movies made today have a beginning, develop a plot and come to an end. If the same film is viewed lots of times, it is evident that the film will be always identical to itself.
Similarly, “television series” are generally composed of a “first” episode (or pilot), a number of subsequent episodes, each of which individually produced (usually with high costs) whose fruition of the user must necessarily follow a certain order, i.e. from the first to the last episode.